


Kureshima Mitsuzane

by borrowedphrases



Series: Multi-Ship Meme [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Drabbles, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi-Ship Meme, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, WriteBet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just keep smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Takatora - Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gottis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottis/gifts).



> Written for the [Multi-Ship Meme](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/post/93272357267/multi-ship-meme-send-me-the-name-of-a-character-and). 
> 
> Requested character was Kureshima Mitsuzane.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Canon

Slow kisses along his neck, across his jaw, back behind his ear. His brother is so gentle with him. Tender. There's deep affection in every movement.

Mitsuzane sighs happily, and leans back against his brother's chest. Strong arms slide around him, fingers linking together over his stomach.

Everything is warm, and safe, and familiar. His brother's kisses, his soft sounds, even the way his hands move lower.

"Are you sure?"

The same question every time. And Mitsuzane nods. Every time.

He can feel his brother's smile against his skin as one hand slides down further, slipping from familial to carnal.


	2. Kouta - Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Canon

Kouta makes dancing look easy. He just throws himself into every movement naturally.

No calculations, no forethought. He keeps to their routines, but he adds his own flourishes too. Every time he does one of his backflips Micchi finds himself holding his breath.

Micchi wishes he could be that fluid, that much of a natural.

"You need to put more of your hips into it." Kouta grips at his waist and guides him through the shimmying motions.

It's hard for Micchi to focus with those guiding hands on his hips. But he tries.

He tries because it makes Kouta smile.


	3. Mai - Crush

She touches his shoulder, and he smiles, feeling like time is stilling for a long moment.

It's not a bad feeling. Not at all.

This is good, this is safe, this is normal. This is the life he's trying to protect for himself, and for his friends.

"Do you think the other teams will come?"

_No_. But he tells her yes. She's working so hard on this, he can't make her sad by saying something like that.

Their fingers brush as they reach for the same marker, and it's so cliché, but he holds his breath, lingering on her touch.


	4. Ryouma - Ally

It's mutually beneficial. Ryouma ensures his brother's watchful gaze is turned elsewhere, and in turn he receives Mitsuzane's cooperation and companionship.

Mitsuzane wouldn't have expected the Professor to be so aggressive, with the way he covers Mitsuzane's mouth with his palm, with how he claws at Mitsuzane's hand as he restrains it against the table.

The surface is cold against Mitsuzane's stomach, Ryouma's chest hot against his back. It's neither gentle nor painful.

They both say another's name in the end, groaned against a palm, or sighed against a shoulder blade.

Ryouma smiles sweetly after, dismissing him from the lab.


	5. Redyue - Master

Her hands are like tanned leather as they hold him against the wall, one at his shoulder, the other near breaking his fingers.

Her hips press hard against his, armored and unyielding. He feels a stirring in himself just the same. Unwanted and unsummoned. 

Her touch moves from shoulder to stomach, and Mitsuzane hisses, fighting to struggle against her. 

"Let me go." She's never been this strong before.

Or maybe he's never been so weak.

"Remember who you belong to, child." He can hear a smile in her voice, though her face remains monstrous and unchanged. "Remember you are mine."


End file.
